


Expulsion

by StarSpangledBucky



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Advanced Technology, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Steve, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Is Younger Than Steve, Character Deaths, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dirty Talk, Double Agents, Emotional, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremis, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, Friendship, Hand Jobs, He Basically Just Looks Like Paul Bettany, Humor, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra vs Shield, I Broke Rumlow, I Have Strange Humor, I Mean These Two Go At It Like Rabbits, I Try Anyway, I'm Sorry, Language!, Light Bondage, Lots of tears, M/M, Married Couple, Nightmares, Nipple Licking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Experimental Events, Past Torture, Pierce is an asshole, Poisoning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Purge, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rumlow Is A Fucking Fashion Diva, SHIELD, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stupid Pet Names, Swearing, Switching, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Undercover, Violence, Vision Is Human, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Steve Rogers, War flashbacks, hideouts, lots of smut, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divided by two different organisations, New York City's boroughs are on high alert. S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra are at war of a different kind...a purge. Only the strongest of the groups can venture out to gather supplies while also eliminating targets from the opposing team. To Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes it's a game, that is until one of their own agents is captured and their life is on the line. </p><p>There only ever is one way to end the purge...survival. </p><p>"You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed...walk it off,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expulsion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> That's right, I'm back again with another Stucky AU. This one is one I discussed with my friend kalika_999 xD. No idea how we got onto the topic, but I said I'd write it. It's going to be a hell of a story. Everything about it is just Steve and Bucky being dangerous and enjoying their whole game far too much. There's secrecy going around, and I can assure you by the end...it's not going to be a fairly happy affair.
> 
> Other note: Sort of NSFW-ish gif at the end of the first half of the story with smut included!
> 
> Also I blame my friend for the ridiculous pet names displayed in this chapter. And I blame her for me suddenly shipping Tony/Thor in AU's -_-

** **

**S.H.I.E.L.D Base Camp, Midtown Manhattan**

**March 3rd 2015**

**5pm**

Sirens rung out across Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, The Bronx and Staten Island, signalling the lockdown. Citizens scrambled to arrive at the check-in point on time, or else be trapped out in the streets where they were most vulnerable. All the boroughs were quarantined, so should anyone try to cross, they had to give a fairly good reason to cross the barricades. Ever since the secret organisation, Hydra had weaselled their way into the NYC area, things had changed. It was said that they were slaughtering people in drones, like a purge of some sort, with no clear explanation as to  _why_. 

Thus, S.H.I.E.L.D was founded, drawing in their most elite and strongest agents to handle the fists of Hydra. At dusk, 5pm on the dot, the lockdown process would assemble and would dissemble at 6pm. By then, the selected group of agents would venture out and prepare themselves for the oncoming Hydra agents. Hydra too, had citizens who wished to side with them, therefore S.H.I.E.L.D had no choice but to purge them as they went. It always ended in a bloodbath, yet Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D seemed to lose people equally, and not one more than the other. S.H.I.E.L.D was led by Director Phil Coulson after their previous director, Nick Fury was captured by Hydra over two months ago. 

Whether he was still alive or not was unknown to them, which is why S.H.I.E.L.D played Hydra at their own game and took their leader, Alexander Pierce as hostage, to which Hydra then turned to Johann Schmidt to take charge. Pierce still remained locked in one of the basement floor rooms, curtesy of Tony Stark who owned Stark Tower. S.H.I.E.L.D had their base camp sectioned off in Midtown Manhattan while Hydra were situated in Downtown Manhattan. Citizens accommodated themselves in any place possible, a large number stayed at the S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters, while the agents were given rooms on several floors in Stark Tower. 

S.H.I.E.L.D's elite force of agents had dubbed themselves as  _'The Avengers'_  and were led by Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant James 'Bucky' Barnes. The pair were inseparable after only recently tying the knot over two years ago before the whole  _'Hydra/S.H.I.E.L.D purge'_  shitstorm began. They however, treated the purge as if it were a game, as if it were a competition. The couple didn't really feel the need to be serious  _all_  of the time, knowing full well all they had to do was make it through the night and light some Hydra bastards up. Everyone knew the pair got their damn rocks off when going out on a killing spree. It became a game of  _'whoever wins the most kills gets to pick where they fuck each other's brains out'_  or  _'whoever loses has to bottom later on',_ ever since their first night out in the city. 

Both of them fought recklessly, yet tactically on the battlefield, always making sure they had each other's backs. Steve always went in guns blazing, one pistol in his hand, an extra strapped around his thigh and a shield fitting snugly on his arm. Sometimes his shield would be up on his back when he had to run or leap over things, however the shield did come in handy for knocking agents out or throwing it like a frisbee. On the odd occasion, he'd catch Bucky with it clasped in his hand and  _oh man_  he got off on it. Steve was tall, with short blonde hair, blue eyes and broad shoulders whereas Bucky was merely a few inches shorter, with mid-length brunette hair, blue-grey eyes and sported a five o'clock shadow. Plus there was his left metal arm Tony had created for him with exceptional tech after Bucky had lost it during his and Steve's time in the military. Steve got off on that metal arm too, a kink he didn't think he'd later come to enjoy. 

They were climbing over the barricade with the rest of their team beside them, Steve in the middle, with Tony, Natasha, Thor and Sam to his right, and Bucky, Clint, Pietro and Wanda to his left. On most occasions they'd have extras, but that night there was only a small group of Hydra agents lurking around, which was enough for nine of them to handle. Steve was clad in a white shirt, stone-washed jeans, heavy duty boots and his favourite brown leather jacket, shield strapped to his back, handguns in holsters, while Bucky kept himself casual with a grey Henley, black jeans and combat boots, knives hiding in pouches, handgun in a holster and a baseball bat swung over his shoulder. 

The sky was painted red, orange and yellow with wisps of purple, the moon showing a little early as the sun disappeared on the horizon. Bucky stared out at the throngs of people making their way back to the base camp, strands of his hair blowing across his face in the light wind. Steve stepped forward and glanced over the barricade where he could see Rhodey and Scott opening the gates as the first few people stepped through. The streets would be mostly baron by the time the lockdown was in session, small fires from previous nights still burning away on cars or in empty metal barrels. Both Steve and Bucky had seen scenes somewhat like what they saw every night in Manhattan, except during the Iraq War.

When Steve was only twenty-one in June 2008, he was a Private for the 107th with other fellow soldiers where they then became known as The Howling Commandos. It had been tough going, trying to come to grips with what they were heading into, yet he reminded himself as to what they were fighting for. By the time he'd turned twenty-two in July he had made it to the rank of Private First Class and in that same year met then twenty-one year old Private James Buchanan Barnes who he came to know as Bucky. The pair hit it off immediately amidst the chaos and terror of war, never missing the opportunity to be by each other's sides. In 2009, Steve was twenty-three and a Corporal while Bucky was then twenty-two and ranked to Private First Class. It became clear his feelings towards Steve were becoming slightly obvious to the blonde, so they kept it secret,  _'till the end of the line'_  they had promised each other. 

Steve became Captain in 2010 at twenty-four, Bucky a Sergeant at twenty-three, where their relationship wasn't exactly a secret anymore. They kept it between themselves and The Howling Commandos, thankfully who they could trust with their lives. Bucky was honourably discharged in August of 2011 after turning twenty-four, four months prior, when he was ambushed with some of the 107th and losing his left arm in the process, Steve stayed on until the war ended on the 18th of December 2011, reaching the age of twenty-five where he felt that he'd done his time. Since then Bucky had met Tony Stark, who Steve had recommended about a prosthetic arm, that was surgically attached on his shoulder, sadly scarring, but not that Bucky cared, they were covered in wounds already from the war. The couple could still remember the day Steve flew home to the United States, a perfect reunion.  

_It was December 20th, the flight with the remaining soldiers was due in at 7pm. Bucky had been at the airport since 4pm with Tony, his partner Thor, Natasha, and her fiancé Clint, waiting and waiting. He had no idea what flight Steve would be on, that was if he'd actually survived until the end. Steve's last letter to Bucky was at the end of October, Bucky hadn't heard from him since then. He rubbed the metal plating of his arm where he had his sleeves rolled up, anxiously biting at his lip now and again._

_"Attention, flight 371 from London has landed and will be unboarding shortly,"_

_Bucky's heart raced at the announcement, turning back to face Tony, Thor, Natasha and Clint who had hopeful looks on their faces. He couldn't help but pace back and forth as he continued waiting, eyes closed as he did so. Tony would give him reassuring touches on the shoulder now and again to remind him that they were there for him. It didn't dampen the anxiety that flowed through him, but calmed him slightly._

_"Here they come," Natasha spoke._

_He stopped pacing, his breathing wavering a little as he stared at the gate the passengers would be stepping out of. One by one, soldiers walked out, claps echoing in the airport as onlookers paid their respects. Bucky's fingers played with Steve's dog tags around his neck, before swallowing thickly and watching out for his lover. The more soldiers that wandered out and rushed to their loved ones, the more Bucky started to worry. It was gruelling, wondering if he'd be saying hello again or saying goodbye for good._

_When the line stopped, Bucky's heart dropped to his stomach, or more so exploded like there'd been a ticking time bomb inside it. He hadn't seen Steve at all, he would have noticed him right away, it wasn't hard to spot him. Bucky's knees went weak as tears filled his eyes, his hand clasping over his mouth, a choked sob leaving his mouth. Thor was quick to grab Bucky under his arms before he collapsed to the floor, body trembling violently._

_"No, no, no, no," he cried._

_"Bucky...I'm so sorry," Tony whispered._

_"Shut up Tony. Just shut up..." Bucky choked out, clutching his metal arm around his waist._

_It couldn't be true, there had to be more, there had to be one more plane. Maybe Steve didn't make it to his flight? Clint frowned with narrowed eyes, his gaze falling on the gate again as he took a step forward._

_"Hold on a minute-" he paused, moving closer again. "Bucky, Bucky look!" he exclaimed, pointing to the gate again._

_Bucky looked up, blinking through the tears that blurred his vision. A flight attendant was carrying a duffel bag, her hand resting on the arm of another person still blocked by part of the gateway. The brunette's heart raced as a familiar face appeared, his cries turning into happy, choked laughs as he staggered to his feet. Steve's gaze fell on him when the flight attendant whispered to him, a smile crossing his face. His right arm was in a sling, the pain of bruised ribs making him slow with his walking. Bucky ducked under the barrier and raced towards him, breaking down into more tears at each step he took. Steve caught him with his good arm, Bucky's legs hooking around his waist, arms around his neck, his face buried into the crook of the blonde's neck. His_ _sobs were muffled and shaky as he held onto Steve for dear life, feeling Steve's body shake, cries emitting from his throat too._

_"I thought you weren't coming home," Bucky breathed out, stroking his hand through Steve's hair._

_Their first warm embrace was everything Bucky had imagined, he could only wonder what their first proper kiss would be like. Being in the army they never had much time alone, no time for a warming, intimate hug, no time for a short kiss hello or a long kiss goodnight._

_"I'm here sweetheart, I promised remember...'till the end of the line," he replied._

_"God, I'm so glad you're here, I'm so happy. I was so worried," Bucky wavered._

_"You shouldn't have been...because I wasn't gonna' leave you here alone...not when I haven't done this..." Steve trailed off, setting Bucky back down onto his feet._

_Bucky gasped when Steve held up a silver band between his thumb and index finger, eyes glossy with tears, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He could understand that Steve was in too much pain to drop down on one knee. But Steve did, with every ounce of willpower he slowly dropped to one knee, pain crossing his face. Bucky couldn't leave him like that and crouched down with him, stroking his thumbs over the blonde's tear stained cheeks._

_"Stevie..." he whispered._

_"I love you, so much, Bucky Barnes. And when I first set my eyes on you I knew you were going to be around for a long time. You took my damn breath away, so will you do me the honour? Will you marry me?" Steve asked._

_Their first 'I love you' face to face was even more special._

_"Say yes!" Natasha called._

_That only riled up the entire airport to start chanting for Bucky to say yes, a laugh spilling from his throat as he rested his hand on the nape of Steve's neck._

_"Yes, you punk, I love you too," he answered._

_"Sorry I didn't hear that, jerk," Steve retorted, with a mischievous grin._

_"Yes!" Bucky shouted, laughing afterwards._

_Cheers and claps erupted from the crowd surrounding them, Steve's hand shaky when slipping the ring onto Bucky's left finger, lifting his hand to kiss the cold metal._

_"Nice arm," he commented._

_The brunette scoffed, curling his fingers into the lapels of Steve's jacket._

_"Shut up and kiss me, Captain," he purred, leaning in closer._

_As their lips met, chaste but passionate, Steve had to remember how to breathe in that moment. Because kissing Bucky was like kissing the beautiful stars at night, his left arm wrapping around the brunette's waist, squeezing tight. The pair drowned everyone else out in that moment, focusing on each other, finally sealing their love for all the times they couldn't. They could go home now, free, safe...not knowing that four years later they'd be fighting for survival, yet again._

Now Steve was twenty-nine, Bucky twenty-eight, their love still as strong as ever.

"How we looking Cap?" Tony asked, appearing beside him. 

Steve turned to look at Tony on his right, before looking back out at the streets where they'd be fighting in soon. 

"Looks promising. Everyone is walking in at an orderly fashion. We're only going to have a small group of Hydra agents tonight. But I'd stay vigilant. We don't want another incident like last time," he replied.

"Fury's kidnapping wasn't your fault Steve," Tony sighed.

"Yes it was, everyone knows it. My job was to stay put but I left him as an open target. If he's dead his blood is on my hands," he rebuked.

"Steve," the brunette muttered, voice laced with irritation.

"Tony," Steve bit back, with an almost scrutinising look.

"You have to stop blaming yourself, otherwise it'll catch up on you and you'll be an open target," Tony warned, before turning away to speak to everybody else.

Only seconds later did a gentle hand touch him in the curve of his back, fingers stroking in soothing motions. Steve didn't even have to turn around to know it was Bucky, his metal fingers were always easy to tell apart from anyone else's hand. 

"You okay doll?" he questioned, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"Fine...I just want to find more on what Hydra is doing with Fury, if he's even still there. We're capturing the last Hydra agent standing tonight, if it's the last thing I do," Steve uttered.

"Alright Stevie, we follow your orders, Captain," Bucky whispered.

The blonde's mouth curved at the corner as he cocked his head to the side and stared at Bucky.

"You really gotta' stop calling me that when we're not in the bedroom, Sergeant," he huffed.

Bucky grinned wickedly, his tongue darting out to graze his bottom lip before he drew it in with his teeth and bit down. Steve always loved his teasing little mannerisms, watching as Bucky's bottom lip changed to a cherry red colour from biting it.  _Fucking tease_  he thought, rolling his eyes. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Bucky purred, sliding his metal hand over Steve's stomach to rest at his waist.

Steve hummed softly, letting his eyes fall closed, Bucky knew every part of him in more ways than one, especially the places he touched that immediately relaxed him. Bucky cupped his other hand on Steve's jaw and lent up, pressing their lips together briefly, before pulling away. Until Steve pulled him back in again, parting his lips in invitation, which caused Bucky to grin and laugh huskily into the kiss. His husband's hand was firm on his back, the kiss slow, languid yet sinful in its own right. 

"Hey cool it with the PDA guys!" Scott yelled, from down at the gates.

Bucky's attention turned to Scott, his eyes narrowing as he glared daggers at him.

"Fuck off Scott," he scoffed, with a smirk.

He chose at that moment to slowly turn his head back and bring his potty mouth back to Steve's waiting lips, nibbling teasingly. He'd also chosen to openly trail his hand under Steve's shirt to then dip half of it inside his jeans, drawing out an unintentional moan from the blonde. The amount of fucks the two gave about being vocal about their bedroom life was zilch, as far as they were concerned.

"Buck," he growled, grip tightening on his shirt. 

"Told you, couldn't help myself," Bucky hummed.

"Save it for later, we still need to see who wins the most kills," the blonde mused.

"Waiting until midnight seems so far away," the brunette complained. 

"Shh," Steve breathed, carding his fingers through Bucky's hair. "Time will fly by," he added, tilting his head to slot his lips together with Bucky's. 

Bucky murmured into the kiss, but accepted it, like he did time and time again. He could hear the groans of annoyance from down at the gate, but deepened the kiss, parting Steve's lips to push his tongue in swiftly. Steve grinned against the brunette's mouth and tipped his head back, lips trailing down Bucky's jaw to his neck.

"Oh come on you two!" Clint barked, from behind them. 

"Steve that's the last of them! In case you hadn't noticed, since you were too busy shoving your tongue down his throat," Tony interjected.

"My tongue would be elsewhere if we weren't about to go purge some Hydra agents," Steve crowed, winking at Bucky who didn't even bat an eyelid, only smirked. 

That earned them more groans as Bucky laughed and grabbed Steve's shield off his back. 

"You ready baby?" he tested, dropping the shield onto the edge of the barricade.

"Born ready," Steve chided. "You hoppin' on or what?" Steve asked.

"Always asking the dumb questions Stevie," Bucky sighed.

He wrapped his arms around Steve's neck from behind, hoisting himself up onto the blonde's back where Steve hooked his arms under Bucky's legs, holding them close to his side. Bucky's bat was grasped firmly in his hands, stubble tickling Steve's ear as he lent in close, before planting a kiss on Steve's cheek. 

"Lead the way Captain," he chimed.

"Alright everyone, fall out! Meet back here at midnight on the dot, otherwise you get left behind, you all know what happens at midnight," Steve commanded.

"Aye, they bring out the big men which we cannot defend ourselves from," Thor spoke.

"Honey, you always talk as if we're going to Shakespeare in the park," Tony joked, smirking at the blonde.

"For that, I will not carry you down this barricade," Thor retorted.

"Aw come on!" Tony whined.

Steve shook his head as he pressed the edge of the shield up with one foot, the other leaning up further, before he pushed down roughly. The pair slid down the barricade like they were snowboarding, Steve's balance wavering only slightly. They usually left through the gates, but sometimes Bucky and Steve wanted to be daredevils and slide down the long expanse of the rocky curved wall. Bucky let out a cheer in triumph when they hit the ground and came to a stop, dropping off Steve's back as the last flicker of sunlight disappeared over the hills. The street lights hummed low when they switched themselves on, lighting up pathways and dank alleyways to make it easier to spot targets. Pietro, Wanda and Clint split off to the right, Thor, Tony and Natasha to the left and Bucky, Steve and Sam walked straight ahead. Sam flipped two mini-Uzis from their holsters into his hands, a wide grin growing on his face.

"Been wanting to test these bad boys out for weeks," he whistled, lowly.

"You got them fixed?" Bucky asked, slinging his bat over his shoulder, walking with a strut in his step, more like a murder strut.

"Yeah, Pietro's smarter than he looks," Sam answered.

Steve snickered and kept his shield close to his side, his free hand reaching for the handgun on his belt. 

"Maybe we need to ask him about fixing you up a decent sniper rifle Buck," he offered. 

Bucky shrugged lazily. 

"I suppose so, I can't just keep swinging a bat into people's heads and faces, shooting them with a handgun and stabbing them with knives," he murmured.

"I bet you've got great aim," the blonde commented, a purr to his tone.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You know I have good aim baby," Bucky huffed out, whacking Steve lightly on the ass.

"Okay I'm outta' here, I'm gonna' go see if I can get us more medical supplies somewhere, you two...you do whatever it is you do on the field," Sam grunted, before jogging away from them.

"Challenge each other to a game of who gets the most kills then have dirty, rough sex? Yeah, sounds like a plan!" Bucky exclaimed, cocking his head to the side. 

A gunshot rang out and Bucky snapped his head back to see Steve standing sideways, gun gripped tight in his hand, his facial expression that of focus. Until he smirked smugly and looked over at Bucky, jabbing the barrel of the gun over at the kill he just made, a headshot on a Hydra agent hiding behind a burnt car. 

"First kill. You know what that means," his husband taunted.

Bucky pouted.

"You get to choose how many rounds we go for," he grumbled.

"You bet," Steve sang, sweetly, a shit-eating grin crossing his face then.

"I swear if you make it one round I'm going to punch you with my metal fist," the brunette threatened.

"Oh sweetheart, I wouldn't dare, not when you moan so filthily for me," Steve teased, brushing his hand over Bucky's back. "I'll be in the park over there, be careful," he warned.

"I'm always careful," Bucky chuckled.

Steve smiled dotingly and stepped back to peck Bucky quickly on the lips.

"Love you, jerk," he soothed.

"Love you too, punk," Bucky replied.

They parted at a crossroads as Bucky ran over to an alleyway where he'd stalk out some agents, twirling his bat in his hands.

"Here, Hydra, Hydra, Hydra," he chanted, before whistling. "Come here little dirty doggies," he sniped. 

Bucky was reckless when they fought, to say the least. He'd always find himself in situations where it'd look like he'd need help, but Bucky always had surprises up his sleeve. The brunette wandered down an alleyway, listening to the water drip from a leaking pipe, his boots splashing lightly in puddles of water. Up ahead he saw the shadow of a Hydra agent, mouth curving up at the corner. There had to be more than one of them though, so Bucky pulled a knife from his belt and stalked forward. Bucky was like a leopard on the prowl, steps slow and silent, eyes set steadily on his target. He could hear more voices than one, grinning even wider.  _Oh boy a whole pack_ he thought.

_"Do you see any of them?"_

_"No sign of them yet, they have to be out here by now,"_

_"Did you hear? Rumlow excused himself again,"_

He took his chance.

"Aw, and I was really looking forward to seeing Rumlow," Bucky groaned, appearing from the shadows.

The first agent swung around at Bucky's voice, reaching for his gun until Bucky took a swing. His jaw cracked at the force of the bat being smashed into his face, blood spewing out of his mouth and trickling down his chin. He hit the cold, hard ground with a heavy _'thud',_ Bucky's metal hand coming up to smear blood away from his face. 

"You boys always make a mess," he commented.

_"Get him!"_

Bucky whipped around, flicking his wrist out quickly to send a knife flying as it lodged into the second agent's neck. There were two more agents close by, not too far apart from each other, so Bucky charged straight for them. He jumped and wrapped his legs around the third agent's head, squeezing tightly with his thighs, bat held against the agent's neck. Bucky's recklessness had its perks, when it came to the likes of using the agent as a shield, the bullets piercing into the agent and not himself. When the agent collapsed, Bucky tumbled, rolling forward with finesse before pushing himself up and smacking the last agent on the backs of his legs with his bat before seeking out another knife, jamming it up through the agent's throat to stick out of his mouth. He grinned, watching the agent's limp body fall to the ground, metal hand rubbing down his blood stained face again which he wiped on his jeans. 

"Buck!" Steve called, sprinting towards him. "Are you alright, I heard a commotion?" he questioned, chest heaving erratically.

"Oh Stevie, baby, I'm better than okay," Bucky panted, smiling with a Cheshire grin as he pointed at the dead agents. "Had some fun with these ones, looks like I'm leading with the most kills," he jeered.

Steve frowned.

"It ain't over yet Bucky, we've still got six hours, better make them count," he muttered.

"Oh I am," Bucky hummed, taking the two steps towards Steve.

They met in another passionate kiss, Bucky's teeth grazing Steve's bottom lip, fingers clasped roughly in the blonde's hair. Steve groaned into the kiss and gripped Bucky's waist, before pushing him away gently.

"Save it for later when I kick your ass," he grunted.

"Doubt it," the brunette challenged.

He suddenly swung his bat to clock an agent behind Steve, a sly smirk on his face. 

"You think you're gonna' win," he added, with a snort.

Steve tilted his head and looked at Bucky as if saying  _'really?',_  his right arm swinging up as he fired his gun twice. 

"Two agents tried to flank you from the back, sugar," he rebuked.

"That's just cheating," Bucky accused.

His husband grinned as he snaked his arm around Bucky's waist, dragging him in flush to his chest, lips grazing Bucky's cheek, with Bucky's arms looping around his neck. Steve enjoyed, long, lazy kisses with Bucky, that was until he was on the battlefield. Bucky didn't know what it was, his tongue practically _fucking_ into his mouth, his lips _greedy_ with want, or his teeth _nipping_ teasingly. Either way, Bucky had to put his point across and grind his hips right against Steve's, his arousal pushing on Steve's, the pair of them letting out sharp puffs of air. Steve pulled away and ran his thumb over Bucky's swollen bottom lip, stealing a few pecks on the lips now and again.

"Ain't nobody cheatin' here darlin'...I'll meet you by the mall," Steve exhaled.

"It's a date," the brunette joked, shoving Steve away this time. 

He swore to himself he'd win that time, he knew he would...at least, that's what Bucky  _thought,_ not what would  _actually_  happen.

* * *

**Stark Tower**

**March 4th 2015**

**1am**  

There was one thing everybody who lived in Stark Tower knew. That it was unwise to barge into, or knock on Steve and Bucky's bedroom door, when Bucky's dog tags were hanging on the door handle. Plus, when the clear sound of heavy rock music drowned out the sounds from inside the bedroom. Steve and Bucky were aware of those in other rooms on the floor, and didn't want to scar them for life, because Bucky was loud, as was Steve just...not as much as Bucky. Their purge had been very successful, Phil had been pleased when they cornered the last Hydra agent standing and brought him in for questioning. As far as everyone else was concerned, the agent was down in the heavily secured cells like Alexander Pierce was. Steve couldn't help but drop by and smile smugly at Pierce, Bucky by his side who looked to be enjoying the cold stare he got back in return. They'd had a debriefing afterwards, before parting ways, Bucky and Steve bidding everyone goodnight, before retreating to their room for a celebration of their own. 

Bucky was sauntering around their room, jeans hanging low on his hips, shirtless, with a bottle of vodka clasped in his hand. He downed it slowly, enjoying the burn as it went down his throat, before throwing it to the side. He'd only had the one bottle, but it was pretty heavy strength, and a whole bottle to himself obviously had him a little on the tipsy side. Bucky was great at handling his liquor, he wasn't a lightweight like Clint he knew for sure, and Wanda, sometimes Loki. Steve was busy having a shower in the bathroom that joined their room, Bucky already having had one, thinking of putting shorts on, but deciding on jeans instead. Upon hearing the taps turn off in the shower, Bucky turned around and lent against the wall, arms over his chest. The door opened, letting out all the steam as Steve stepped out, towel tied low on his waist, water still trickling down his scarred, muscular body. Bucky's tongue flicked out to moisten his bottom lip as he strode towards Steve, turning the music up a little louder as he passed the stereo. 

"What's a handsome fella' like you doin' in a place like this?" he asked, voice rising over the music.

Steve smirked and turned the bathroom light off, his gaze never leaving Bucky, eyes giving him a once over.

"Oh sorry, am I in the wrong room? I was waitin' for my husband to get here," he replied, knowing Bucky would play along.

"I dunno'...I think I heard him say he'd be a while," Bucky hummed, stopping a little short of Steve. "But I don't think you've got the wrong room," he continued, making the rest of his way over to Steve with a sway in his hips. "I think you'd be much better off, in here. With me," he added, biting down on his lip.

"Tempting, but I'm not so sure pal," Steve answered, taking a few steps forward himself. "Could be dangerous," he warned.

"Oh sweet, courageous, beautiful Steve...dangerous is my middle name," the brunette breathed out.

The blonde smiled and wrapped his arm around Bucky's waist, hand resting on his hip before he tilted Bucky's head to the side and softly kissed his neck. 

"I suppose I could spare a few hours for you baby," he whispered, mouthing just under Bucky's earlobe. "But you're overdressed," he tutted, sliding his hand inside Bucky's jeans, feeling bare skin against his palm. "No underwear...what a tease," he hissed, playfully biting Bucky's jaw. 

"Couldn't wear any if I knew I was gonna' meet you here," Bucky purred, caressing his hands up Steve's abs to his chest, thumb brushing a nipple on the way.

Steve groaned and nuzzled his face into the crook of Bucky's neck, squeezing Bucky's left ass cheek firmly in his hand. 

"Let's drop the act now Stevie, could use my husband here right now," Bucky soothed, brushing his fingers through Steve's damp hair.

"I'm all yours," Steve whispered, tilting his head to bring Bucky in for a filthy kiss, slow and sensual as he could make it. 

Bucky's hips were swaying slow to the music, pressing against Steve's every once in a while, hands trailing down Steve's back. He traced his fingers over scars and rippling muscles whenever Steve shifted, tongue stroking unhurriedly over the blonde's. His thumbs ran along the top of the towel around Steve's waist, hand sliding down to cup Steve's cock that he could see the obvious outline of on the towel. Steve breathed gruffly into the kiss, hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Bucky's jeans to pull him in closer. 

"Get on your knees," he growled, biting Bucky's lip harshly. 

His husband had lost the most kills game, thus he was his for the taking, Steve's bossy bottom Bucky. The brunette kept his eyes fixed on Steve, sinking down to the floor on his knees, metal hand skirting up Steve's leg and under the towel to his thigh. He mouthed at Steve's cock through the cotton and grinned when Steve let out a helpless moan, fingers curling into Bucky's hair. 

"You want my mouth on you Stevie? Huh? Do you? Say it," he murmured, gently tugging on the tied part of the towel. 

" _Ugh,_ " Steve grunted. "Want your mouth on me Buck, love your pretty mouth," he added, stroking his fingers on Bucky's scalp.

Bucky shuddered at the touch, eyes falling closed before he let go of the towel, smirking when he heard it hit the carpet. He turned Steve and shoved him back until he fell onto the bed, pushing himself up onto his elbows. His eyes widened, pupils blown with arousal as Bucky prowled towards him on all fours, snapping his teeth at Steve with a smirk. The blonde felt his cock twitch with interest, hard against his stomach as he rested his left hand on his thigh, the other splayed out beside him. Bucky ran his hands steadily up Steve's legs, squeezing his thighs as he rose up onto his knees, glancing at Steve through the gap in his hair. 

Steve reached out and brushed some away, fingers caressing Bucky's jaw before letting his hand fall again. He watched with intent as Bucky dipped his head, breath brushing against his stomach, then the underside of his cock, with pre-cum sliding down. The brunette's tongue darted over his lips, then settled flat on Steve's cock, dragging it up in one fluid motion to then wrap his mouth around the tip, his tongue then gliding across the slit. Steve gasped sharply and threw his head back, left hand gripping Bucky's hair tightly as his legs quivered briefly. The sensation shot right up his spine when Bucky bobbed his head down, fingers leaving red marks in their wake from clawing them down Steve's thighs. 

"Oh god, Bucky," he choked out, tugging on the brunette's hair.

It drew out a moan from Bucky, sending the vibrations right down Steve's dick, causing his teeth to clench shut. If there was one thing Steve loved, it was Bucky's mouth on him, every time. Bucky's lips were red and swollen around the girth, yet that only spurred him on, his tongue working in tandem with his mouth. He slid his hands around to Steve's lower back, huffing out of his nose, before pushing on Steve's lower back which shoved Steve's dick down his throat. 

"Fuck," Steve cursed, grunting afterwards, his glazed eyes focused on Bucky.

The brunette's nostrils flared at each intake of air through his nose, gaze darting up to Steve for a moment. Steve's hips jerked and Bucky gasped loudly, lips parting as he continued to stare at Steve, blinking back the tears in the corners of his eyes. 

"You're doing so good sweetheart, so good," Steve praised. 

Bucky smiled weakly, even with his mouth stuffed full of cock he could still muster a smile.  _Cheeky bastard_  Steve thought. Bucky's head started to bob up and down, keeping his rhythm in time with the music still blasting in the background. He chuckled low in his throat when Steve groaned at his teeth skirting over his cock as well as his tongue flicking out in languid motions. 

"Gonna' pound your ass so hard Buck, just how you _fucking_ like it," the blonde said.

His husband's right hand fell on his lap, pressing against the discomfort of his jeans on his arousal that pressed tight against the fabric, a moan slipping past his lips. He wanted that _now,_ knowing that if he kept going with what he was doing, Steve was going to be close in no time. Bucky shifted and brought his head back up, Steve's cock leaving his mouth with a wet _'pop',_ chest heaving heavily with hoarse pants in tow. Steve smiled down at him and brushed his thumb over Bucky's swollen lips, pushing his foot against Bucky's cock in a teasing motion.

"Steve," Bucky snarled, fingers digging into Steve's thighs tightly.

"C'mere babe," Steve whispered, coaxing Bucky up to his mouth. 

Bucky obeyed, planting himself on Steve's lap, legs on either side of him, rubbing his jeans right on Steve's cock who gave out a whine.

"You jerk," he hissed.

"Bite me Rogers," the brunette scoffed.

"Gladly," he replied.

Steve latched his mouth onto Bucky's left nipple, his thumb and index finger pinching the right one, until he bit down on the left. Bucky's back arched, a strained whimper scratching in his throat, metal hand resting on Steve's shoulder. It distracted the brunette enough for Steve to suddenly grab him and flip him onto his back into the plush sheets, the blonde looming over him. Bucky looked up at him with a blush that stretched from his cheeks to his neck, his eyes swimming in jet black swirls. 

"But before I even think about goin' to town on your ass. I want somethin' else," Steve purred, working on the zipper of Bucky's jeans.

"Fuck," Bucky breathed, leaning up on his elbows.

His jeans were yanked down his legs in one swift movement, thrown carelessly to the side, the warmth of the room hitting his bare skin. Bucky let out a surprised noise when he was dragged down to the edge of the bed, Steve's arms hooking under his thighs. He was half on the bed, half off, back curved comfortably and ass on full show. Steve grinned and hummed contently before diving right in between Bucky's cheeks. The brunette cried out as Steve's tongue ran over his hole, the motions rough and quick. His legs trembled from the sensation, Steve's tongue circling his hole in skilful strokes before breaching him. Bucky near screamed, throwing his head back as his hand hit the bed, the sheets crushed between his metal fingers. It'd been nearly a month since Steve had rimmed the fuck out of his ass, fingers digging into Bucky's thighs so hard he might end up with bruises. Like that would cross Bucky's mind at all when Steve's tongue was licking into him like Bucky was the first meal he'd had in a long time. 

"God I missed your tongue there!" Bucky yelled. 

Then Steve's teeth had to come into play, grazing gently, but enough to have Bucky fucking moaning through gritted teeth, right arm falling over his eyes.  _God,_  if he died then, he'd be going out happy and content with his life. Steve pulled back for a breath, placing Bucky back down before grabbing him by the hips and turning him over, legs hanging off the bed as Steve got down on his knees and dove straight back in. 

"Oh my fucking god! Steve!" Bucky cried out, scrabbling for purchase on the sheets.

Steve moaned and grasped Bucky's ass cheeks, separating them to mouth at Bucky's hole, breath hot and tongue wet against the fluttering muscle. Bucky's face was buried in his arms, sheets rumpled firm in his hands, so close to being ripped apart. The brunette's moans were masked by the sheets, but Steve could make out the faint  _'unnh's'_  falling from Bucky's mouth. He grabbed Bucky's thighs and pushed him up onto his knees on the bed, moving him forward until Steve himself could kneel on the bed, tongue still fucking into Bucky's asshole. 

"Боже мой, Боже мой," he huffed out, shaking his hair from his face.

"Every time Buck, every time you taste _so_ amazing," Steve murmured, nipping tender bites on Bucky's cheeks.

"Don't say that," Bucky breathed out. "Fuck don't say that you punk. I ain't cummin' 'till you've fucked me stupid into this mattress," he added, groaning as he pushed back on Steve's filthy, hot tongue. 

"Mm, sweetheart, we've got all mornin'," the blonde crowed, kneading his fingers into Bucky's cheeks.

" _Mm-nngh-ah_ -I-" Bucky faltered on his words, arching his back so his chest was on the sheets, silk brushing over his sensitive nipples.

Steve growled low in his throat, curling his tongue lazily and shaking his head before pulling back to breathe. 

"Oh fuck, fuck me," Bucky gasped, biting down on his metal thumb, eyes screwed shut. 

"You want me to do that again?" his husband asked.

"God, yes, yes please, да," the brunette moaned.

"Thought so," Steve chuckled.

He repeated the motion, yet a little rougher, and longer, drawing the very breath out of Bucky who squirmed and rocked back on his tongue once in a while. Steve tapped Bucky's thighs and moved away, crawling over the brunette to litter kisses on his neck and shoulders. He rolled his hips and smirked when Bucky groaned low in his throat, Steve's dick sliding between his ass cheeks. Bucky turned his head and hooked his arm around Steve's neck, crashing their lips together, lips parting in sync with Steve's. Steve hummed into the kiss, dipping his tongue inside Bucky's mouth and playfully biting on his tongue, a smile crossing Bucky's face as he laughed softly, breath warm on Steve's lips. The brunette's metal fingers yanked on Steve's hair when the blonde stroked a finger over his hole, applying a small amount of pressure with the pad of his finger.

"You ass," he accused.

"Please, you love me," Steve scoffed.

"I'd love you even more if you got your dick in me and fucked me senseless," Bucky retorted.

"Impatient," Steve huffed, slapping his hand square on Bucky's left ass cheek.

Bucky yelped and scowled as he flipped around onto his back, before pushing himself up to the headboard, back laying against it. Steve grinned and stepped off the bed to grab the lube from a bag, Bucky's head tilting to the side to admire Steve's ass. He smiled smugly and leaned back, head against the wall, eyes closed, hands resting lazily on his thighs. 

"I should draw you like that," Steve spoke, sounding closer than he was a moment ago. 

Bucky's eyes fluttered open, still half lidded but open enough for him to cast his eyes on Steve who was sitting on the bed again. 

"You think so?" he replied.

"Yeah, I mean...you can wear clothes, or just boxers if you want, you don't need to be like...this," Steve answered, gesturing up and down Bucky's body.

"Like?" Bucky queried, raising an eyebrow.

Steve sighed with a small smile, looking down at his hands briefly, before staring back at the brunette.

"You're just really beautiful Buck, that's all," he mused.

"C'mere," Bucky soothed, holding his left hand out to the blonde.

He kept his gaze on Steve, parting his legs to allow Steve to sit between them, his right hand running up and down Steve's thigh. 

"You're a charmer y'know that?" he whispered.

"S'why you married me right?" the blonde questioned.

Bucky chuckled.

"For the most part, but mostly because I love you," he crooned, fingers caressing Steve's cheek. 

"I love you too," Steve replied, eyes falling closed as he turned his head and kissed Bucky's metal hand tenderly. 

"Now are we gonna' finish what we started?" Bucky murmured, dropping his hand to Steve's chest.

"Oh you know I can't say no to that," Steve purred.

Steve lent in close to Bucky, lips only inches apart as Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve's dog tags. Bucky's mouth fell open, eyes widening a fraction as a breathy moan was pushed out of his mouth. While they'd been talking, Steve had slicked his fingers up with lube, two of them breaching Bucky's hole with ease. His metal hand squeezed Steve's shoulder, toes curling when the pads of Steve's fingers bumped against his prostate.

"Oh fuck Steve, yes," he laughed, breathlessly. 

"Like that?" Steve breathed, bringing Bucky in for a kiss, crooking his fingers to massage the spot tentatively. 

"Fuck, another, Christ Steve gimme' another," he begged, rocking down on the blonde's fingers.

His thighs shook as Steve eased in a third, ducking his head to pepper kisses down Bucky's chest. 

" _Nngh,_ " he whimpered, grasping the sheets with both hands and twisting them. "Yes," he panted, eyes fluttering closed.

"Mm," Steve hummed, teasing one of Bucky's nipples with his mouth and tongue.

Bucky's left hand fell onto the headboard behind him, metal scraping against the timber, peeling the polish like it had every time he'd gripped that headboard. Steve's fingers fucked into him at a steady pace, crooking, twisting and pressing, the friction shooting sparks up Bucky's spine. He propped one of his legs up on Steve's shoulder, spreading himself impossibly wider, Steve's fingers slipping away then back, working a little deeper. 

" _Ah-ungh_...faster Stevie...please," he pleaded. 

His husband complied, picking the pace up, the friction doubling in sensation as Bucky threw his head back and cried out, bashing his metal fist against the headboard.

"Fuck yes,  _yes._  Oh fuck, Steve... _Stevie, auh,_ " he moaned, biting down on his bottom lip and whimpering, toes curling at the pleasure swimming through him. 

Steve was leaning over him now, free hand grabbing his thigh and tightening his hold, red welts forming on Bucky's skin. 

"Got you nice and open sweetheart. You ready for my cock Buck? Huh? Tell me you  _want_  it," he hissed, nudging his fingers harder on Bucky's prostate. 

" _Ah!_ " Bucky shouted. "I want it! Steve I want it! Fuck baby give it to me please,  _please, please,_ " he pleaded. " _Gah-ah!_  Steve!" he roared, head falling forward to rest on Steve's, his hair hanging loosely over his sweat streaked face as he panted heavily. 

His chest rose and fell, muscles twitching, breathing shaky as Steve brushed the brunette's hair from his face. He kissed Bucky lovingly, caressing his hand over his cheek, fingers carding through his hair, before dancing down to the coarse hairs of his facial hair. Bucky's heart was racing from the pleasure, the euphoria and the music still beating away in the background stimulated the hell out of him sometimes, especially when he just wanted Steve to fuck him to it, turning him into mush. 

"Please," he croaked, voice strained. 

Steve always growled unintentionally, but  _man,_  it turned Bucky on even more. The blonde yanked Bucky down until he was flat on his back, before rolling him over onto his front again. He pushed his legs up, ass on show, his chest and arms the only parts of him touching the bed. Bucky heard the bottle of lube being opened again, murmuring when some of it was coated around his slick asshole. Steve slicked his cock up with a generous amount, even though there wouldn't be much need for a lot considering how stretched he'd gotten Bucky with only his tongue and fingers. 

"Fuck you're beautiful," he praised, running his hand up the curve of Bucky's spine. 

He planted his legs on either side of Bucky's thighs, Bucky's legs lying under Steve's his head rising slowly, feeling Steve's thighs against his ass. The brunette near screamed in ecstasy when Steve fucked into him in one fluid movement. Steve wasted no time in going to town on Bucky, thrusts hard, fast but angling perfectly to ram against the one spot inside Bucky that would tear him apart. 

" _Ahh! Yes!_  Right there! Fu-fuck me!" he exclaimed, dropping his head into his arms. 

Steve's hands grasped his hips firmly, rocking Bucky's body in time with his own thrusts. His breathing was punched out and sharp, much the same as Bucky's, only muffled slightly by the sheets, knuckles white on his right hand. 

" _Auh!_ Comeon, come on, come on," Bucky chanted, lifting his head again. 

The quiver of Bucky's thighs told Steve just how close his partner was to teetering over the edge, though that never stilled his movements. It was how they enjoyed it, rough and raw, whether it took them no time at all or a little while longer to reach their release, they didn't care. 

" _Ugh_  fuck yeah," the brunette growled, rolling his hips powerfully back against Steve. 

" _Nngh_  fucking hell Bucky," the blonde moaned.

Bucky gasped in surprise when Steve hooked his arm under his chest and pulled him up, back pressed against Steve's broad chest. The blonde shoved him forward gently, Bucky's hands reaching out to grapple the headboard, fingers clenching it firmly. Steve mouthed at Bucky's neck, before biting down, eliciting a loud moan from Bucky, whose body arched back, his metal arm wrapping around Steve to press on his lower back. He keened at each bite mark Steve started to leave on his skin, bruises forming on his skin in seconds, trailing down from his neck to his shoulder and his back. 

" _Mine,_ " Steve snarled.

"Yes,  _yours,_  always yours Stevie. Come on baby, come on. I need you, we're almost there," Bucky encouraged. 

A cry echoed out in the room, rising higher than the volume of the music, the headboard slammed against the wall, a dent forming in the corner. The tremors shook Bucky's arms as Steve thrust in hard, his free hand slapping down on Bucky's left ass cheek. He leaned in close to Bucky's ear and continued to pick up from where they'd left off, the muscles tensing in his thighs, pounding into Bucky relentlessly.

"Fuck, fuck.  _Ah, ah, ah,_ " Bucky panted, letting his head fall back on Steve's shoulder.

Bucky gnawed on his lip before finally giving in and letting himself go, mouth falling open as moan after moan spilled past his lips. Steve was grunting in his ear like a fucking animal, tightening his grip around Bucky's chest, his mouth agape in a perfect  _'O'_  shape. 

"Buck...Bucky,  _ha-unnh,_ " he wavered, resting his parted lips on the shell of Bucky's ear.

" _Ah_  fuck! Fuck!  _Yeah!_  Gonna'-m'gonna'... _ahh,_ " Bucky mewled, screwing his eyes shut. 

Their bodies seized in unison with each other's names on their tongues, loud and clear, chasing the edge. Bucky felt the familiar warmth inside him, Steve's thrusts stuttering as he groaned deep in his throat, before stilling. Bucky's cum painted the sheets, hands twitching against the headboard as he breathed out shakily, chest rising and falling steadily. Steve wrapped both his arms around Bucky, head dropping to the brunette's shoulder, panting hotly on his husband's scarred shoulder. 

"Love it when you let me cum in your ass, dirty boy," he chuckled.

Bucky laughed sluggishly.

"Don't flatter yourself too much doll," he retorted.

Steve hummed and eased out of Bucky, smoothing his hands down Bucky's back and over his ass where the red hand print on his left cheek still remained. He lightly slapped the right cheek and Bucky jolted with a groan then a laugh, biting down on his lip. 

"Stay still baby," Steve soothed, dropping kisses down the curve of Bucky's back.

His tongue slowly stroked the base of his spine, before moving further and further down, lapping over his hole quickly. Bucky shuddered and looked over his shoulder at Steve, cheeks flushed red.

"Still sensitive darlin'," he mumbled, eyes falling closed when Steve repeated the motion again. 

"On your back sweetheart, let me take care of you until your ready to go again," the blonde offered.

Bucky huffed in protest, before obliging and lazily rolling onto his back, one arm thrown over his eyes, the other resting over his torso. 

"How was that?" Steve asked, kissing Bucky's hips lovingly.

"You keep surprisin' me every time Stevie," the brunette drawled.

He held one of Bucky's legs over his shoulder, angling him a little before sliding down and bringing his tongue back to Bucky's ass. Bucky murmured incoherent sentences as Steve gingerly started eating him out again, lapping up beads of cum as he went. His strokes were gradual and teasing, hands running up and down Bucky's taut thighs, still jittering from the aftershocks. 

" _Mmm_ s'good babe," Bucky hummed.

"Yeah?" Steve replied, nuzzling Bucky's left thigh and nibbling playfully.

"Mhm- _ahh..._ Steve," Bucky sighed, feeling one of Steve's fingers slide in again.

Steve shifted so he was hovering over Bucky, working his finger in a gentle rhythm, massaging the now sensitive spot inside Bucky. 

"Won't be long 'till you're wantin' more," he teased, leaning down to kiss Bucky, only to have to brunette press two metal fingers against his mouth.

"Drink," the brunette ordered, reaching for the other bottle of vodka on the bedside table. 

He twisted the lid off, handing it to Steve who took a generous swig before swallowing it down and then pressed his lips to Bucky's, placing the bottle back on the table. By then he'd stopped teasing Bucky and brought his hand up to rest on the brunette's waist. His husband's hand dropped to the nape of his neck, lips parting in invitation, a smile breaking out on Steve's face. 

"I love you," he whispered, brushing sweat slicked hair from Bucky's face.

"I love you too," Bucky crowed. "Now c'mere you bad boy," he purred, looping his arm around Steve's neck.

Bucky grinned and rolled them so he ended up on top, laughter sounding out in the room as they tumbled yet again, Steve then on top. They met for another kiss, Steve's fingers curled loosely in Bucky's hair, strewn out on the sheets, losing themselves to each other until daybreak arrived. 

* * *

**Hydra Base Camp, Downtown Manhattan**

**March 4th 2015**

**7am**

Footfalls resounded in the dim lit hallway of the main headquarters of the Hydra base camp, heavy and fast like a bull charging at a matador. Doors dented walls from being forced open or even kicked open with heavy duty boots. Rumlow was storming on a warpath, hands clenched into fists at his side, eyes blazing with outrage and hostility. He turned down another hallway before coming to the main meeting room where he debriefed agents that would be going out on the field. Schmidt was too occupied on planning ways to  _'rescue'_  Alexander Pierce back from S.H.I.E.L.D and discussing new science and technology with Aldrich Killian to even pay attention to Rumlow's wrath. 

The agent slammed his foot down on the door, sending it flying open as he reached for his gun tucked into his belt. With no hesitation at all, he fired two bullets into the skulls of two agents standing around the table, their bodies hitting the floor with heavy  _'thuds'._  The other surrounding agents jolted at the sudden execution of both of their own, but remained silent as Rumlow sighed deeply and scrubbed his free hand down his face. 

"Anyone else want to go ahead and do a piss poor job like last night? I've got more bullets waiting. Don't be shy boys," he taunted, waving the gun in his hand. "How can you stand there without feeling like absolute dickbags for letting The Avengers stand in your way? Did you kill anyone? Huh? Come on, report back to me!" he demanded. 

_Silence._

"Now!" he yelled, voice echoing off the crumbling walls.

"W-we injured Stark...sir," an agent replied.

"You  _injured_  Stark? How many of our men died out there?" Rumlow asked.

"Twenty-one sir, one of them was captured," the agent murmured.

"Twenty- _fucking_ -one!" Rumlow shouted, raising his voice an octave higher. "Fuck me I thought our group was better than this!" he exclaimed.

"But sir..." the agent sighed.

"Shut the  _fuck_  up, do you hear me? Just. Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" he hissed, pointing the gun at the back-chatting agent. "You're fucking idiots, all of you! I gave you  _one_  job and you fucked  _that_  one up! You can't even bring in  _one_  person from S.H.I.E.L.D while they take ours in reasonable numbers most of the time!" he spat. 

Rumlow was frightening when he became angry, all the agents had seen it either once or twice.

"We tried sir, but they're too skilled," another agent spoke up.

"And so are  _you._  Oh wait, no. You're _not._ You look like teenage boys right now about to piss their pants because they finally got that date to prom they always wanted. Who the  _fuck_  thought you'd be great at taking down S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Pathetic!" he growled. "If I come back here after speaking to our prisoner and I don't see  _any_  strategy work getting done, I'll kill every single one of you with no mercy," he threatened. 

As he turned to leave, an agent blocked his path, holding a gun directly at his head. Rumlow narrowed his eyes, before smirking smugly, his smile surely able to kill just by looking at it. He laughed loudly, the sound echoing in the room, before it died down, his expression cold, yet challenging nonetheless. 

"Go on, shoot me, I'd like to see if someone actually has some guts here," he breathed out hoarsely. 

The agent's once steady hand began to tremble as he stared back at Rumlow with his almost amused looking expression on his face. 

"Well what are you waiting for?" Rumlow questioned. 

When the familiar click of an empty magazine hit Rumlow's ears, he nodded slowly with a wicked sneer. 

"Rule number one of basic Hydra training. Never leave your gun unloaded," he whispered.

In one swift movement, Rumlow had grabbed the agent's arm, spun him, shoved him down onto his front before loading him with bullet holes in his back. Again, no mercy was shown, the other agents stepping away from the violence, unwilling to even try to go toe to toe with Rumlow. 

"Anyone else?" he grunted, wiping blood from his cheek. 

No one answered him.

"Good," he panted, before looking down at his leather jacket, sighing irritably. "Fuck! This was my favourite Rick Owens jacket," he muttered. 

Again, silence loomed as the remaining agents watched Rumlow walk to the doors.

"Get back to work!" he ordered, shutting the doors roughly behind him. 

Rumlow's pace slowed as he wandered down the next hallway, passing by a few agents on his way, their faces blank as if to try and hide the fact that they did hear what had just unfolded. He kept his eyes set straight ahead, his gun being strapped back on his belt, before he fished out a set of keys. Rumlow passed the guard in the security room, allowing him a brief glance of his ID even though everyone knew who the hell he was. The last door on the left is where he stopped, sliding the key into the lock and opening the door quietly. 

"I was wondering when you were gonna' come back here," a voice spoke.

_Damn_  Rumlow thought.

"Do you have supersonic hearing or something? I'm sure I didn't even make a noise," he replied.

"The keys rustled a little," the voice commented.

"Of course," Rumlow huffed. 

He pressed the switch to his side, rows of lights flickering on together to light up the cell. Nick Fury was sitting upright on the rickety bed to the right of the room, his wrists cuffed at the front. There was a chair placed in the middle of the room which he moved to, despite a still healing fractured ankle. Rumlow turned his back to the camera in the room to discreetly pass a few painkillers to the older man, giving him a small nod.

"They can't hear us," he confirmed, stepping back to face Fury straight on. "But I have to make this meeting believable," he added.

Fury stared back at Rumlow with his one eye, narrowing it, before leaning back in the chair.

"Fine," he muttered, knowing what was coming next.

"I'm sorry about this," Rumlow said, before lifting his hand and striking Fury across the face with his fist. "Gave you those painkillers for a reason though," he continued.

"Yeah, thanks, I suppose," Fury uttered, spitting blood from his mouth. "I heard a lot of noise earlier. Should I even ask?" he inquired.

"I killed three today," Rumlow informed.

"Good...one measly motherfucker at a time," Fury answered, wiping his busted lip on his sleeve.

Rumlow let out a brief laugh, crossing his arms over his chest as he shook his head.

"Anything I can get for you when I'm on guard later?" he questioned.

"Yeah, some decent food, you bastard," Fury grumbled.

"Noted," he replied, sitting down on the chair opposite Fury.

They sat in a ghostly silence for what felt like hours, but was only a few meagre minutes. Rumlow entwined his hands together, head hanging low before he looked up, his face void of a lot of emotion.

"Schmidt is talking with Aldrich Killian as we speak," he mused.

Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Hm," he hummed. "Do you know why?" he asked.

"Not yet. I'm trying to figure out a way to hack into the system without being detected so I can see if I can find out anything about what they're discussing," Rumlow murmured.

"I can tell you how, but it requires going undercover and sneaking into the S.H.I.E.L.D base camp," Fury offered. 

"I'll take my chances," Rumlow replied.

"First of all, you need to obtain one of those masks that can alter your appearance so you can slip by the gates. They have security watching the front gates at all times, if they catch you on camera, the alarm system is going to be triggered, and you're ass is in the firing line. Second, you find yourself a nice suit, get rid of the heavy gear or you'll be a walking target. From there you'll weasel your way into Stark Tower with a fake ID to go up to the sixth floor where there's a room that S.H.I.E.L.D keeps its equipment. You should find a device in there that can make you invisible on any system you hack into. And it's best to go during the day when I know The Avengers will be too busy debriefing Director Coulson on new ways of finding me," Fury explained.

"I'll see what I can do," the younger man issued.

Rumlow stood from his chair, giving Fury another once over, before turning to leave. He swung the keys between his fingers and reached for the light, only to leave them on but dim them slightly. 

"Agent Rumlow," Fury called.

"Sir," Rumlow responded, turning back to give his full attention to him.

"Try not to get yourself killed," the older man warned. 

"Yes sir," Rumlow scoffed, shaking his head with another hidden smile, before exiting the room.

The door slammed shut behind him with emphasis in case anyone was nearby, Rumlow had been putting up the act for a little longer than he thought he would be. He always had been working with S.H.I.E.L.D, yet the only one who knew that was Fury. Somehow, as if by magic, he'd put on the greatest act known to man and become a part of Hydra to investigate Schmidt's and Pierce's plans. That was until Pierce was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D, yet at least Rumlow now only had to focus on one person. He passed by the guard again, flashing his ID which wasn't even necessary but  _'required'_. 

Rumlow sighed and walked back the way he came, passing by the meeting room where the bodies of the dead agents were being removed.  _Good riddance_  he thought, escaping around the corner before anything could be said. It was a good job that he'd managed to become one of Hydra's finest, if not the only one. But the act was becoming too much and it was only a matter of time before he'd want to escape from Hydra and be gone for good. Up ahead he could see Sharon Carter walking towards him, his eyes rolling as he kept his hands close to his side.

"Agent Rumlow," she greeted.

"Carter," Rumlow grunted. 

"Have fun with your talk with Director Fury?" she queried.

"That's none of your business, Agent," Rumlow spat.

"Really? Because you spend an  _awful_  lot of time in there Rumlow," Sharon accused.

Rumlow's jaw clenched tightly as he tried to pass, only to have Sharon's hand on his chest to which he grabbed it roughly and pushed her back.

"Like I said. None of your business. Schmidt gave me orders to interrogate Fury when needs be," he hissed.

"Well you can't really go in there without these can you?" Sharon mused, swinging the cell keys on her index finger. 

The clatter of a shelf echoed in the hallway as Rumlow forced the agent against the wall, her arm behind her back where the keys lay in her hand. Rumlow leaned in close to her ear, snatching the keys up and shoving them back in his pocket.

"Don't you  _ever_...do something like that again or I will report you to Schmidt, is that what you want?" he growled, tightening his grip on Sharon's arm. 

"If it means finding out what you're up to, I'll take it," Sharon laughed, weakly.

Rumlow kicked the backs of her knees, sending her onto the floor as he grabbed magnetic cuffs from the shelf and clamped them around Sharon's wrists above her head. 

"What the hell are you doing!" she screamed.

"Just sit tight until someone comes to your rescue," he muttered, picking up his gun that fell from his belt. "You don't order me around Miss Carter, but I sure as hell can to you and everyone else in this shithole," he added. 

"You can't leave me here!" she roared.

"Oh I can Carter, I can," Rumlow chuckled, the sound bouncing off the walls like a super villain's laughter. 

"Rumlow get back here!" Sharon snapped. "Rumlow!" she shouted, at the top of her lungs. 

The heavy sliding doors clanged shut once Rumlow left the headquarters, setting his course for a row of apartment buildings where himself and other Hydra agents were stationed. He blinked under the blinding sun, suddenly feeling light headed, his vision blurring before him. Rumlow staggered up the stairs, clinging to the railing as his breathing grew laboured. His palms started sweating and his body spasmed now and again, the ringing loud in his ears. 

"Shit," he panted, fumbling for the key to the apartment. 

His skin felt like it was burning, the walls felt too close and his vision had then become tunnelled. Rumlow threw his gun down on the sofa, knocking over a stack of papers as he ripped his blood stained jacket off and dropped it in the hallway. He scrambled through to the bathroom, opening up the cabinet above the sink to pull out a bottle of serum and a clean needle from a packet. Even with shaky hands he managed to pierce the bottle with the needle and draw the liquid out, the blue fluid that Rumlow would then administer into his bloodstream. 

He rolled his sleeve up and stabbed the needle into his arm, groaning as he felt the coldness of the serum running into his veins, collapsing down onto the edge of the bath. While he'd been at Hydra he'd been Pierce's perfect  _fucking_  lab rat for experiments until he was taken hostage. The last experiment hadn't gone so well, resulting in him having to get a serum that would deflect the poisoning in his body or else he'd die. 

In fact, he was lucky to even be alive if they hadn't appointed Killian who could craft a serum that would keep Rumlow alive as long as he took it every forty-eight hours. It was another reason why Rumlow wanted to retreat from Hydra, to run to S.H.I.E.L.D for help because he knew Stark or someone else with an intelligent brain would find some cure for what was happening to him. He'd been drugged at the time of the experiments therefore he was clueless to what was being put into his body. If he refused to go through with any of it, well...

_"Do you agree to the experiment?"_

_"No!"_

_His screams were painful._

_"Do you still object?"_

_"Yes..."_

Rumlow gasped as he dropped his head into his hand, covering his eyes to blink away the past. He breathed out shuddering gasps, the needle discarded in a needle bin for everybody's safety. The heels of his hands dug into his eyes to stop droplets of tears that threatened to spill. He'd never been nor felt so vulnerable, outside he kept himself in a tough exterior, yet he was tearing himself apart from the inside, bit, _by bit._  

_"Stop it! Stop it! Please..."_

He grasped toughs of his hair, shaking his head violently and tapping his leg up and down, boots hitting the floor in a staccato beat.  _Deep breaths Rumlow, deep breaths_ he chanted to himself. The ringing began to subside in his ears and his heart rate started to slow down to a normal rhythm, his skin no longer burning. He stood up from the edge of the bath, grabbing the hem of his shirt to pull it off gently. Rumlow winced at the pain that shot up his back, like getting a paper cut but ten times worse.

His reflection in the mirror displayed the hundreds of marks scattered across his back, bruises, cuts that were pretty deep and still healing, burn marks all unsightly and horrifying in their own way. Rumlow let his shirt fall to the ground before discarding of everything else, turning the cold tap on in the shower. It didn't matter what he put it on, hot, cold, slightly warm, it hurt nonetheless. He stepped under the spray and hissed, resting his right palm flat on the shower wall in front of him, his left arm hanging by his side. 

The water cascaded down his back, into the crevices of the cuts, while he suffered the pain, knowing he'd given the last of his painkillers to Fury. Rumlow wished he could tear away the regret, if only he could wash away the nightmares that tainted his mind. Sleeping wasn't an option most of the time, he'd have to swallow down pills to at least get the recommended amount of sleep an adult needed. 

_If only..._

If only for one moment could he beg himself to keep fighting. If only for one moment could he wish to close his eyes and never wake up. If only for one moment could he feel like somebody cared. If only he could take it all back, wipe everything, create a clean slate. Rumlow was risking his life under both S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra, sprinting head on into the death throes. His need to hear someone say that he was a good, courageous man ached inside of him, finally breaking him as he slid down into the bath. 

Rumlow wept silently, only letting burning, salty tears fall, not a sound passing his lips, even as they lay agape, trembling a little in turn. Yet it wasn't until he eventually decided that all the anger had to come out at some point that he truly let his voice be heard. No one would hear the enraged, pained scream he'd let out, but he didn't want that, he didn't want to be found in a crumpled mess. He'd fight until he surrendered.

_Even if it meant he died while trying..._

* * *

**Stark Tower**

**March 4th 2015**

**9am**

"Someone get me some coffee quick! Before I die!" Tony yelled, clambering up the stairs to the main floor of Stark Tower. 

"Rogers and Barnes keep you up all night?" Natasha teased, feet propped up on the table. 

"Did they- _oh_  Natasha," Tony sighed, dropping down into the chair opposite her. "They were at it until the cows called from the meadows, who knew Barnes could scream so loud over music," he groaned.

"Ew, spare us the details Tony," Clint complained, appearing out of the kitchen with three mugs of coffee. 

"Your girlfriend asked me!" the brunette protested.

"Fiancé," Natasha corrected, waving the ring on her left hand in Tony's face. 

"Oh right, right, I forgot," Tony grumbled, scowling down at his coffee like it'd just called him an offensive name. 

"Or you're jealous," Clint chided.

"Marriage isn't my thing," Tony murmured.

Natasha laughed sharply.

"I bet you won't be saying that when  _he_  pops the question," she crowed.

"There will be no popping of the question," Tony declared, sipping his coffee. "Only popping of the cherry," he added.

Clint spluttered as coffee spewed out the side of his mouth, slamming the mug down on the table as he hunched over and coughed violently. Tony chuckled from behind his mug of coffee, despite receiving a hard glare from Natasha. He loved stirring the pot with the team. 

"Y'know, we can hear all of you from downstairs," a groggy voice huffed.

Tony glanced over his shoulder to see Steve and Bucky wander up the stairs, Bucky shirtless with only loose shorts on and Steve dressed in sweatpants and a shirt as per usual.  _Typical, fucking typical_  Tony thought. 

"Oh hey you two, we were just talking about you," he replied.

"No kidding? I'm sure I heard my name," Bucky sassed, tousling Tony's hair as he walked by.

"Quit it," Tony grumbled, carding his hand through his hair.

"You're grumpy this morning Stark," Steve commented.

"Well I wouldn't be if I'd had enough sleep. But I didn't because  _somebody-_ " he paused, tilting his head towards Bucky who was throwing fake punches at Clint. "Had been screaming his lungs out last night," he added.

Steve smirked and lent back in his chair, swinging his feet up onto the table like Natasha had with hers, arms resting behind his head. Tony just shot him a scrutinising look, before downing more of his coffee and sinking down in the seat. 

"We could hear you over the music," he muttered.

"Hear that babe? You're louder than our music," Steve chuckled, sending a wink Bucky's way.

"Aw, did we keep Stark awake, how unfortunate," Bucky teased, standing behind Tony to wrap him up in a hug. "I'm sorry Tony I'll never do it again," he crooned.

"Get off me you little shit," Tony protested, trying to wriggle from Bucky's grip.

"But you love hugs!" Bucky chimed.

"I do, just not from you," Tony answered.

Bucky gasped and stood up straighter with his hand over his heart. 

"I'm hurt Tony," he whispered.

"Seriously I could hear your headboard banging off the wall. Please tell me you didn't break it, I can't afford to keep buying you two new headboards. You should go without one," the brunette uttered.

"Not happening," Steve objected.

"What my loveybunny means is he is quite sick of headboards as I broke ours again from our romp over the weekend," a joyful voice cooed, from the hallway.

Steve burst out laughing when Tony's face flushed scarlet red and he sunk even further down in his seat. Thor meandered by to disappear into the kitchen to get coffee of his own, Tony's eyes narrowing at him.

"He didn't even say good morning to me. Rude Thor so rude!" he shouted.

"Loveybunny?" Clint snorted.

"Shut up!" Tony snapped, pulling his robe over his head.

"Loveybunny, that's cute," Bucky taunted, jabbing Tony in the ribs. 

"Everyone has a pet name for their partner!" Tony barked.

Bucky grinned.

"I don't and Steve doesn't either," he jeered.

"What are you talking about boo bear?" Steve soothed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aha!" Tony laughed, slapping Bucky on the shoulder. "Boo bear, that's hilarious," he scoffed.

"In the winter he's called winter boo bea- _ow!_ " the blonde yelped, rubbing under his leg where Bucky had kicked him. 

Thor entered the room again, coffee in one hand, a plate of pop tarts in the other.

"Always with the pop tarts," Natasha drawled, letting her head fall back against the wall. 

"Pop tarts are a splendid food," Thor boasted, before sitting down next to Tony. "Good morning," he hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Tony's cheek.

Everybody aw'd and crooned at them, making horrible kissing noises and blinking beady sparkling eyes at the pair. Tony rolled his eyes and drank more of his coffee, leaning into Thor's side as the blonde munched on his breakfast. 

"Good morning everyone," a soft voice crowed, turning everyone's attention to the elevator.

Wanda and Vision stepped out of the elevator, Vision's arm wrapped loosely around his wife's waist, Wanda's fingers dancing over a Rubik's cube. 

"Morning," the team replied in unison. 

Pietro raced up the stairs like a bullet, almost knocking over Steve when he high jumped over his legs to get to the seat next to Natasha. 

"Hey, slow down pal," Bucky warned, steadying Steve who had a  _'deer in the headlights'_  look about him. 

"Sorry," Pietro apologised. "I told Wanda and Vision that I would race them here," he added. 

The rest of the team arrived in quick succession, Bruce, Sam, Loki, Pepper, Scott, Rhodey and Maria in pairs or on their own. Which only left Phil who made his existence known no more than ten minutes later, stepping out of the elevator with a few files in his hands. Everyone in the room fell silent, spread out around the table, all eyes fixed on Phil who gave them lazy smiles in return. He dumped the files on the table and spread them out evenly, before pressing a button under the table which brought up a hologram of the files, his fingers waving over them to open the contents.

"One of Stark's Ultron drones brought back new footage of what's happening in Downtown Manhattan at the Hydra base camp," he spoke, playing a video on the blue screen. "We could have a problem on our hands," he continued.

"Wait a second is that-" Tony stopped, as he placed his coffee on the table and squinted at the screen. "Is that Aldrich Killian?" he asked.

"Indeed it is," Phil answered.

"What the hell is he doing affiliating with Hydra!" the brunette exclaimed.

"As far as we know...anything. The drone was able to process the video through with some photographs too before an agent gunned it down. For all we know this could mean something bigger and more evil is coming our way. We all known what Schmidt is capable of with a man like Killian on his side," Phil explained.

"And here I thought Pierce was the basket case," Bucky murmured.

"We received new images of Brock Rumlow as well," Phil added.

"Oh boy," Bucky cheered, sarcastically. 

"Buck," Steve scolded.

"What! The guy is an asshole! Couldn't even show up to our little kill spree last night. Fucking coward," the brunette grunted.

"Coulson just keep talking, ignore him," Natasha interjected.

Phil smiled thankfully at the redhead.

"As I was saying..." he trailed off, bringing up images of the agent wandering the grounds.

"Woah woah, hold on a minute," Sam mused, stopping Phil's hand that was flicking through the images.

"Wow he looks beat," Clint commented.

Bucky stared at the image of Rumlow from just over two hours ago, running with a dazed expression on his face.

"He looks sick," Bruce issued.

"Of course, because you can tell Dr Banner," Bucky replied, crossing his arms lazily over each other.

"Bucky, please," Steve hissed, elbowing him gently.

His husband groaned and lolled his head back with a snicker.

"Rumlow can die for all I care. Hopefully he's dying a slow, painful death from something in that craphole of a base camp so we don't have to deal with his fucking existence," he mumbled.

"That's enough...Sergeant Barnes," Phil bit back, clearing the holograms away. "Brock Rumlow is as vital to us as Alexander Pierce and Johann Schmidt are. We need him alive. If anything, we need to weed him out of the Hydra camp and into the streets where you can find him," he explained.

"If he stops being a scared little cu-" Bucky stopped abruptly.

"BUCKY!" Steve roared, hitting his fist off the table.

"Well he is!" Bucky squawked.

"Bucky. Shut. Up. We get it, you hate Rumlow, but some of his want him alive so we can find out where Fury is," Steve growled. 

"Being angry will not get you far my friend," Thor lectured.

"He's quite right," Loki added.

"Maybe you could mentally take out your anger on him Sergeant Barnes?" Vision offered.

The brunette blinked several times, taken aback by the words of his team mates, and especially the venom in Steve's voice.

"So you're all ganging up on me now is that it?" he questioned, scoffing slightly. "That's great, y'know, my team mates having at it with me, and especially my husband," he breathed out, with a weak laugh.

"Sweetheart..." the blonde soothed.

"Don't sweetheart me you jerk! You were the one yelling at me and telling me to shut up!" he snapped, yanking his hand away from Steve's. "Fuck this, I'm going for a walk," he said, scraping his chair against the hardwood floor to stand quickly.

"Buck! Bucky come on! We didn't mean to sound so harsh!" Steve called.

"Fuck off Steve!" the brunette called back, retreating into the elevator.  

He slumped against the wall, running his hand through his hair, blinking away a few petty tears. Bucky gnawed on his lip, tapping his fingers on the railing until he felt the elevator still, the doors opening with a chime. The brunette bounded over to a stack of jackets and shoes, slipping on his still grimy leather jacket from a day or two ago and his muddy sneakers. He didn't exactly give a shit about what he looked like, but the shorts were a nice touch.  _Very fashionable_  he told himself, only managing a half hearted smirk. Bucky pushed through the heavy doors after scanning his hand over the security system, the warm sun hidden away by dark grey clouds.  _Hell,_  if it rained, he wouldn't care, he'd still wander out and go for the walk he promised himself. 

"Bucky!" Steve yelled.

"Great," Bucky sighed.

Yet he continued to walk, weaving through a few throngs of people as light rain began to fall down on them. Most of the citizens would be out and about in the city, but they'd find shelter not too far, Bucky didn't care for shelter in that moment. 

"Bucky!" Steve shouted again.

Bucky's hands tucked themselves into his pockets as he marched on, keeping his head low, strands of hair sticking to his face, rain masking the flow of tears that started now. It wasn't just the commotion at breakfast, it was everything. He hadn't told Steve he'd had a nightmare once they'd finally fallen asleep at 6am, a pretty horrible one at that. All he could see was people dying around him, everyone he loved and cared for, slaughtered and laying in pools of their own blood. 

Then there was himself, running away from it, trekking through deep depths of snow in the winter, fleeing for his life.  _Steve._   _God,_  Steve, he'd left him there too, wasting away his last breath when Bucky could have saved him. Steve's voice haunted him in the nightmare, loud and almost not human, his eyes burning with fury. If anything it had terrified Bucky to see Steve screaming and clawing his fingers into Bucky, the feeling too real for a nightmare. 

_"You could have saved us!"_

_"You failed!"_

He'd jolted awake then, gasping for a breath that he felt might have failed to arrive. All he did for the rest of that morning was stare out of their bedroom window, watching the sunrise until he snuck back into bed so it was as if he'd never left. 

_"Buck!"_

Muddy grounds swirled back into Bucky's view, his eyes adjusting to reality as he pushed away the horrors of the nightmare he didn't want to dream about again. He didn't know how far he'd walked, but knew it wasn't far when he felt himself being pinned back against the barricade.

"Bucky, hey...sweetheart look at me," Steve whispered. "Look at me," he repeated, stroking Bucky's wet hair from his face. 

The rain was heavier now, thunder rumbling close by in the distance after a lightning strike darted across the sky in jagged points. Bucky looked up from staring at the ground, his glazed eyes meeting Steve's as his husband stared back at him with worry. Simply keeping his gaze on Steve and knowing that he was alive and alright, caused Bucky to burst into tears, falling into Steve's waiting arms. His head was resting on Steve's chest, hands clutching at the jacket Steve had on, shoulders shaking at every sharp, breathy sob that tore out from his throat. Steve's grip tightened on Bucky, one arm around his waist, his free hand stroking through the brunette's hair.

"Shh, I've got you baby, I've got you," he breathed, planting a kiss on Bucky's temple.

He knew how hard everything had been ever since they were told they were needed to fight yet another battle. Bucky usually kept to himself around others, but with Steve he was always very open, save for not telling Steve about the nightmare. All Bucky wanted was to have the apple pie life, to drive along the coast in a beat up little car, Steve by his side, to have an apartment or a house in Brooklyn close to the beach and Coney Island. They'd adopt a dog and possibly some kids when they felt that the time was right. Whether that came true was left to be unsaid, considering their lives were on the line all day, everyday. 

"Tell me what's wrong Bucky, please..." his husband begged, bringing the brunette impossibly closer to his chest. "Please...Bucky please, I'm worried, talk to me," he added.

Steve had to choke back his own tears at seeing Bucky lost for words and a complete mess. Bucky pulled back and ran his hands up to Steve's jaw, cupping it tenderly in his cold hands, eyes darting all over Steve as his fingers brushed Steve's tears away. 

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to wake you up. You were too peaceful Stevie," he choked out. 

"Tell me what? Darlin' you're scarin' me," the blonde wavered, placing his hands over Bucky's. 

His husband smiled shakily at Steve's accent slipping through, swallowing thickly while he caressed his hands over Steve's cheeks. 

"I-I woke up at six...because I had a nightmare," he answered.

"About what Buck?" Steve queried.

"About everyone. All of them, dead, even you. But I was still alive and I was runnin' through the snow, tryin' to escape from what was left of Hydra. But then there was you, and you were screamin' at me tellin' me I could have saved all of you, that I'd failed. You clawed at me just screamin' at me again and again like you weren't even human," Bucky explained.

Steve's eyes widened a fraction, his lips parted as he blinked away some stray tears, hands still clasped with Bucky's. 

"Buck you know I'd never-" he paused.

"That's not the point Steve!" Bucky spat, before ducking his head. "That's not the point," he continued. "It's the fact that it felt real and I thought I wasn't in a dream, that it was  _really_  happening," he added. 

"Oh god, you should have woken me," Steve replied.

"I know doll, I know. I'm sorry Stevie. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I couldn't, I just couldn't, I wanted you to sleep. I'm so selfish, I-" he faltered.

Soft lips crashed against his, chaste yet passionate, an arm coiled around his waist in a vice grip, one hand held at the base of his neck. He grasped Steve's hair and drew him deeper into the kiss, lips parting in time with Steve's, his body pressed warmly on the blonde's. Bucky savoured those moments like they were the last he was ever going to have. Even with rain pelting down on them and tears leaking out the corners of his eyes, he was where he needed to be. 

Kissing in the rain might have been the most  _fucking_  cliché thing in life for anybody else. For Steve and Bucky it wasn't something they cared about, rain, hail or shine, they'd do it no matter the circumstances. The thunder still rumbled away, gaining closer, sounding louder, so the pair parted, knowing they would be safer inside. Steve dropped his forehead against Bucky's, panting heavily as he smiled and stole another brief kiss.

"I'm with you 'till the end of the line," he said.

Bucky smiled back.

"Love you too," he hummed. 

"We should- _hm-_ " Steve paused, feeling Bucky plant his lips on his again, gripping the lapels of his jacket, "...go inside," he finished. 

"Yeah, I think I owe a few people an apology," Bucky agreed. 

"Alright, then we're gonna' take a shower," his husband mused. "Together," he confirmed. 

"Oh really? Why?" the brunette asked, looping his arm through Steve's, sporting a cheeky grin,

Steve lent down close to Bucky's ear, a playful smirk on his face.

"Je te veux. Tu ne sais pas combien je te veux," he purred. 

The brunette's eyes bulging, before his jaw dropped, a scandalous look crossing his face. 

"T’enculer dur contre le mur," his husband growled.

Bucky glowered at Steve who had a smug smile on his face, guiding Bucky back into the base camp and back to Stark Tower. 

"Aimerais-tu ça? Oui? Non? Peut être?" he drawled, snaking his arm around Bucky's waist and nuzzling his neck.

"Steven Grant Rogers, are you talking dirty to me in French?" his husband gasped.

"Oui," he chimed.

"Why! You know I don't speak French," the brunette whined.

"Because...je t'aime," Steve confessed.

Bucky rolled his eyes as they stepped into the elevator, his hips snug against Steve's.

"Well then maybe you can let me put my tongue somewhere I know you just love to have it," he grumbled, with a roll of his hips.

The blonde groaned and bumped his head off the elevator wall.

"On va voir," he moaned, sealing the deal with a kiss that Bucky initiated.

_Tony ended up missing out on his decent nap he'd been having._

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering what it meant by an 'empty magazine' during Rumlow's scene: A magazine is an ammunition storage and feeding device within or attached to a repeating firearm.
> 
> Translations (do correct me if anything is wrong):
> 
> Боже мой - oh my god  
> да - yes  
> Je te veux. Tu ne sais pas combien je te veux - I want you. You don't know how much I want you  
> T’enculer dur contre le mur - Fuck you hard against the wall  
> Aimerais-tu ça? Oui? Non? Peut être? - Would you like that? Yes? No? Maybe?  
> je t'aime - I love you  
> On va voir - Let's see/We will see
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at: [x-crossbones-x](http://x-crossbones-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
